


Oh, Wow, Hey-WOW!

by Michaelmeansmell (orphan_account)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Squip, Dialogue Heavy, Drinking, I did it anyways, Past Relationship(s), Song Lyrics, another jakes party fic, god am i sorry for that, has this been done yet, idfc, mostly to make up for not having an update for my big fic, remember that song that george sang, whos surprised, written at 4 am, yeah its based on that one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Michaelmeansmell
Summary: Entirely based on that song george sang in 2013 (I Don't Think Of You (It's All Good) by Daniel Maté) and just. Big reunion party and Michaels fucked up from his breakup with Jeremy and also nothing makes senseyou can tell its 4:40 am by the fact that I wrote 2003 and not 2013





	Oh, Wow, Hey-WOW!

Michael had shifted his weight to one side, nodding along to a story that Chloe-that was her name, right? Chloe? Or maybe this was Christine. Oh well. She seemed a little bit distracted and hyper-just like she used to be, Christine, it was Christine, right yes because Jeremy used to talk about this side of her and how he was so in love with it.

Jeremy.

He stopped that train of thought before it could even start going, and just focused back on what Christine was saying. She was laughing about something she had said, Michael laughed with her like he had heard her in the first place. He looked around the room and took a drink, his eyes darting around to attempt to match names to faces. He had forgotten most of these people. Nobody kept in touch after high school, except maybe those two-Rich and Jake? And Brooke? Chloe! Jenna.

Right, they kind of stuck together.

Michael had never known any of them too well, although he was kind of friends-ish with Rich for a while. That was nothing, though.

This was somewhat of an impromptu reunion party at Jakes, mostly because of the sentimental value of having parties at Jakes house. (None of which Michael was ever invited to.) Everyone looked pretty..weird. Not too different but..different. They walked differently, stood differently, dressed differently. 

Michael could spot Rich from a mile away, honestly he had changed quite a bit. He wasn’t exactly scrawny their senior year, by that time he had gained somewhat of a semblance of popularity, and had actual muscle mass but now he was. He was almost bodybuilder level. Jake was a football player, now, all professional and famous. Michael thought he might have seen security somewhere. There were a lot of people he didn’t recognize, and honestly he didn’t want to. He wanted to leave. 

Christine finished her thought and Michael nodded along. “Listen, uhh..I should get going I-”

“Michael?” 

He heard his heart get faster, stutter, and stop all within a few seconds.

Michael spun around and he saw exactly who he had expected, but he didn’t want to be seeing him. Dear god, no, but there he was and there was no leaving people on read in real life. His mouth opened for some sort of sound to come out but instead he just stared at the man in front of him for a moment.

He had facial hair?

He finally regained himself and stood up a little straighter, “Oh-wow-hey-wow!” Michael laughed and looked over Jeremy, fleetingly. He wanted to leave. “How’s it going?” Fuck.

“Hey! I..it’s pretty good I..I mean you know. Got a job and stuff.” Jeremy chuckled. They both were on edge, and they could both tell that the other wanted to die at least a little bit because the instant they made eye contact the tension in the room went up by about a fucking million.

“Oh? I thought you...uh. Moved out of town?” Well, that’s what it said on his facebook at least. 

Jeremy nodded and looked at the floor. Michaels eyes followed Jeremy’s gaze. He quickly looked back up and at a very nice painting hung on the wall and-jesus, was that his? He must have painted it years ago, and now that he knew it was his he was mildly disgusted. It had some good points. What the hell Jake? 

“Oh, well, you know. I wanted to come back for this...this!” Jeremy made a vague gesture towards the rest of the room, all of the people, everything. Michael cursed himself for instantly filing back the ticks that Jeremy was already exhibiting. They seemed so much more subtle than before, like an echo of the nervous habits that used to plague every waking second of his life. Michael also noted that he didn’t seem to have anything on him relating to his sensory stuff, the way he used to always have things like. Like a fidget spinner, or cube, or something to squish. He wasn’t wearing anything that he used to because of it. No heavy clothing, he was even wearing something that was against his ankles, he hated that!

Michael cursed himself for the second, or third time, for noticing these things. For getting distracted by them.

“Yeah I...you know it was kind of surprising I..I never considered you a party person, you know? Even for these things-I just-well, I-I never thought when I was invited here that you would come, well, really, I-” Michael laughed and took a drink. “I never think of you.” He shrugged and his smile got even more strained. “It’s been so long! It’s like, like..forever! And then suddenly you’re here just..at this..party!” His movements were slightly frantic. 

Jeremy hummed and looked around. “Yeah..kind of a wild turn out, huh?” He looked back at Michael, who was very focused on how Jeremys eyes hadn’t changed. 

“Yeah..uh..you know. It’s... “ Michael shrugged. “You know you look..you look..well! Better than I would have figured.. Not that I’ve been picturing you or-or like..anything.” He somehow turned about three different points into one whole statement, also managing to go along with this statement in his head, and convince himself for half a second that he had not been painting this guy who he was still in love with for the last few..forever, and somehow in that moment he realized that he actually never forgot Jeremys face. He still drew it perfectly. 

“Right yeah. Yeah, I...I’ve been working out, you know, kinda. Keeping up my appearance, for once.” Jeremy looked over Michael, who shifted into himself immediately, got self conscious. 

The man in front of him had seen him naked too many times.

The man in front of him was the first one who had. And the man in front of him kissed him and told him he was beautiful, and the man in front of him admired every inch of his skin, dear god the man in front of him thought Michael Mell was perfect, that man, that man..

Didn’t even care anymore.

“You look..good-have you lost weight?”

It was a filler question, ease the tension, a little bit of a compliment that wasn’t obvious.

“No. I..no.” Michael tilted his head and smiled, and had it been a bit shorter he would have looked like a smug dick. 

In reality, he had gained some. Mostly stress, but oh well.

“Oh, well-you look..you look good, man..it really has been, like, forever.”

“Yeah..yeah but uh..you know. It gets tense when shit like uh...when shit happens.”

“Yeah,” 

Jeremy murmured the curt agreement and looked down, scanning the crowd.

“But, I, you know- I don’t think of you,” Michael said.

“What?”

“I never really like, think about us, I don’t see why I would- I just…” Michael trailed off and then waved it all off, like he was brushing some dirt off of his shoulder. 

In reality, it was mud that had stained his shoulder and was never coming out. 

Someone approached them, obviously with Jeremy. He looked at Jeremy, and at Michael, and smiled at Michael briefly and murmured a few things to Jeremy. His arm wrapped around Jeremys waist. 

“Good to see you brought a...friend!” Michael gestured towards the other and pursed his lips. “He’s pretty…” He sighed. “Y’know seems like you-you just. Made a..a clean escape.” He laughed and looked away. “Congratulations!”

Oh, god, he could feel the confusion from Jeremy with that tint of knowing exactly what Michael was talking about even when he wasn’t even trying to pay attention. 

“What?”

“NO! That doesn’t mean anything, no really, I’m just..” He waved towards his drink. “Drunk! Oh, here we are..who’d have thunk..” Jeremy seemed concerned, still. Michael wasn’t acting fine he was acting emotional and distraught. He waved off his ‘friend’, who wandered back and placed a hand carefully on Michaels shoulder.

“Dude, are you okay? Do you need to get out of the...people?” Jeremy asked in a low voice, just enough so Michael could only focus on that, but not too much so it was overwhelming with everyone else, and not too little so it just blended into the rumble of music. 

“No, really, I’m fine. Things end.” Michael breathed out, shrugging off Jeremys hand. He looked down, taking in a shaky breath. He wasn’t crying. He really wasn’t. He would later. Jeremy’s hand moved back, and he started walking through the crowd. Michael..followed. He let Jeremy guide him outside, to the back, nobody was there. It was just the hum of people being loud somewhere close by, the chirp of insects who come out at night, the cold hitting them both, the stars. 

All very underwhelming, yet enveloping things, that Michael loved.

And Jeremy, too. 

A moment longer than a beat passed between them. 

They let everything surround them, and calm them.

“When you left I considered quitting painting,” Michael finally spoke up. He was messing with the top button on his shirt. “I was thinking how about law!” The humour did nothing to break the tension.

“Or, you know, join the peace core or the circus or the KKK!” 

Jeremy could get behind that humour, though. He laughed half heartedly. Not as if he had forgotten why Michael was having a sudden breakdown. 

“I’m ten weeks sober!” Michael said, while bringing his drink to his lips. “I’m doing pretty well-I function like I should!” 

Jeremy nodded, because yes, obviously. Obviously he functioned exactly like he should.

“I realized earlier-we’d be five years this October.”

“Michael, you’re spitting out random shit.” Jeremy nudged him lightly and Michael immediately flinched.

He swallowed hard.

“My numbers still the same.” His voice was strained as Michael started to wander away from Jeremy. “So if you wanna call…” He waved his hand in a motion close to his face to represent being called. “It’s all good.” He turned around, and walked back. He headed back home.

 

It’s all good.

**Author's Note:**

> boy howdy am i sorry for this fuckin wreck  
> half of it i was distracted by listening to the song and half of it i was like asleep and just  
> wowie  
> and also i didnt edit at fucking all


End file.
